On Top Of The World
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki has trouble with figuring out what to say and videogames have nothing on a lover's tiff. ShizNat


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME and/or characters and do not make profits from this fanfiction.

**A/N: **is your daddy a drug dealer? no why? cuz you're dope! - somehow inspired by 'On top of the world' by the cataracs featuring Dev and dedicated to my buddy Ice.

_**On Top of the World **_

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, children were laughing happily, and lovers were embracing in caresses of giddy, bubbly love.

Kuga Natsuki was left with the world mocking her; no one seemed to be sharing the deep inner pain she had. Fujino Shizuru – that damn woman – had cut Natsuki's chest open with a knife and taken out her heart, stomped on it and tossed it down the drain.

Natsuki had never thought it possible to feel so lost, to have no purpose.

"I think we need a break, Natsuki," Shizuru had said to her last night, choosing to stay at her University dorm instead of in Natsuki's flat. They had been on this 'break' all since, and Shizuru had ignored Natsuki's text messages, given her the cold shoulder, and not even teased her _once_. There was no affectionate hugs or glomps, no kisses or seduction. Not even any of Shizuru's smiles.

And her home - her flat was empty, void of the usual comfort it brought. They had done _this_ and _that_ in every damn room and every where she turned her memory pained her soul.

So here she was, cursing herself for not understanding the social obligations of a girlfriend, especially of a girlfriend to Fujino Shizuru...

And it was all Tate Yuuichi's fault! Yes, it had to be someone else's fault, it was not her own.

With a nod, Natsuki stomped over the school courtyard and headed with her newfound mission.

"Tate, it's all your fault! Shizuru broke up with me because of that stupid question!"

Yuuichi jumps up from his spot on the grass with Mai, looking rightfully afraid. "Hey – Mai's the one who asked me the question! It's not my fault!"

"Man up Yuuichi!" Mai yelled at her boyfriend. "Fight! You can take her-"

Natsuki just glares and winds her fist, extended a hard punch across Yuuichi's jaw and feeling suddenly much better as he falls unconscious.

"Natsuki!" Mai stands up and slugs her friend's shoulder. "It's your own fault Fujino-san broke up with you, you don't have to hurt _my_ boyfriend! Wait, she actually broke up with you?"

Mai kneels next to her boyfriend and slaps his cheek until he mumbles awake. He stiffens when he sees Natsuki and makes to shield his face with his arms, but instead is rewarded with a rare thing: Kuga Natsuki's apology.

"Sorry. But I feel better so, eh, not really."

Or the closest thing to one he'll ever get.

"I just don't understand why what I said made her so mad... it was an honest answer to an honest question." Kuga explains, staring longingly at her lap with hopes of getting her girlfriend to forgive her so they could go back to their simple life of sexing around in Natsuki's flat and going for romantic walks across the Island and finding discreet public locations like that West-end park to make sweet, sweet love under the moonlight –

"Natsuki!" Mai whacks her across the head. "I asked if you've tried apologising!"

_Last Night:_

"The website asks what your boyfriend loves most about having a girlfriend... what do you think Yuuichi?" Mai pokes her boyfriend in the shoulder. The three friends are supposed to be working on a history project but Natsuki and Yuuichi had started playing videogames instead, so the redhead in turn started going through her many e-mails. Three could play at that game. "Chie-chan sent it to me."

"What I love most, huh?" Yuuichi scrunches his face while mashing his fingers on the controller. "Your kisses – goddamn it Kuga you cheated!"

"Not my fault you can't figure out the secret moves," Natsuki smirks. She was undefeated and it would stay that way.

"You're so sweet!" Mai moves in closer to Yuuichi and leans in for a kiss. He smiles, his loss forgotten almost instantly.

"Oi!" Natsuki yells, "remember my house rules?" Her friends blush and break from their kiss.

"I like your smile," Mai quickly tells him, sticking her tongue out at Natsuki when the blunette rolls her eyes at them and their, in her own opinion, annoyingly sappy behaviour. "What do you say Fujino-san?" Mai giggles when Natsuki glares at her for involving Shizuru.

Shizuru looks up from her laptop, having just hung up her cell-phone from her spot at the dining table in the far corner. "Ara, what do I like most about Natsuki I wonder? It's a tough call, but I suppose her body."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki protests, cheeks lighting up in a blush.

"Oi Kuga, you didn't answer it," Yuuichi leans over on the couch and places his controller on the coffee table in front of him, innocently asking the question without any clue of the consequences that would befall to his jaw the next day.

Natsuki frowns, "Uh, I dunno... " she thinks for a long minute before awkwardly blurting out "she's great to live with, I guess..."

There's a cricket's silence until Shizuru raises both of her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

_Present:_

"You should have told her something that makes her feel loved," Mai points out to her friend. "Something more private."

Natsuki blushes, "like how I love her lingerie?"

"Not like that!" Mai blushes, swatting Natsuki on the head and then turning to swat Yuuichi who was snickering.

"Try, uh, something like how you love her embrace. Something intimate," Yuuichi says.

Natsuki sighs, looking truly sad, until she snaps upright when a beep emits from her pocket. She takes out her cell phone, "it's Shizuru, she responded."They both lean in as Natsuki silently reads the message.

"What does she want?" Mai asks, eager.

"She wants me to meet her at her University dorm room right now!" Natsuki jumps up and starts running off to her motorcycle. Life had meaning again.

Yuuichi and Mai watch Natsuki set out on her new mission, looking at each other once before shrugging and getting ready for their next class.

()

Natsuki opens Shizuru's dorm room door, breath heavy from sprinting here, helmet haphazardly removed during the gallop to her lover thus leaving her hair windblown in a dangerously sexy appearance.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki knocks, ignoring the lascivious glances she receives from horny University attendees.

The door opens and her hand is grabbed roughly as she's pulled in with a hard jerk. The door closes behind her with a thud and she's slammed against it, her ex?-girlfriend kissing her so passionately she forgets herself and lets the helmet falls from her fingers so she can return Shizuru's eager kiss and run her hands along deliciously curved hips.

Natsuki leans her head back against the door when Shizuru starts nipping at her jaw, the older girl's hands urge the leather jacket off of Natsuki's shoulders and start unbuttoning her blouse. Natsuki shrugs her jacket off and steps forward, lips finding Shizuru's again as they start walking towards the small single bed established in the dorm room.

"I can't... stand being mad at you," Shizuru groans in between kisses.

Shizuru pushes her on the bed and Natsuki bounces when she lands, barely grappling with the reality of the situation before Shizuru's astride her, grinning wickedly in that special heart-attack inducing way.

Natsuki gulps softly, the former Kaichou is in a silky robe, and her fingers are untying the robe, and underneath the robe is –

"Nothing," Natsuki grins. "You got nothing on me."

"One day I'll beat you," Yuuichi grumbles.

"You two better help me with this history project before you even think about doing a rematch!"

The two reluctantly put down their controllers and flip through their notebooks, Natsuki picks up her Japanese History textbook and flips to page four when Shizuru enters the apartment, all smiles and kind eyes despite looking visibly tired.

Seeing her makes Natsuki's heart melt, she gets up to go greet her girlfriend back home, ignoring Mai's tease of the "shortest break-up ever."

"Hey, I got that." She snatches the laptop case and heavy textbook and goes to her bedroom, Shizuru following her with a pleasant smell of lilacs. Natsuki drops the stuff on the desk in the corner and turns around in time to see Shizuru's hair being released from its elegant up-do.

Shizuru lets out a lazy grin and pulls her into a hug. "I think I shall nap, Natsuki... hmmm my Na-tsu-ki... smells so nice..."

Natsuki smiles, letting out a pleased hum. Everything was right in the world as it should be. Shizuru had forgiven her, she was still the undefeated _Tatsunoko vs. Capcom_ champion, Shizuru was hugging her and copping a feel and she was copping a feel right back, she had just gotten her motorcycle repainted, Shizuru was nibbling on her neck, she had eaten the tastiest mayonnaise sandwich known to mankind, and Shizuru was –

"Natsuki, I forgot my project outline at home and Yuuichi's laptop ran out of batteries, can you bring yours?"

"W-what was that?" Natsuki catches her lost breath as Shizuru pushes off of her and sits on the bed, trademark grin in place.

"Your laptop and outline!"

"Com... coming!" Natsuki fixes her hair and blinks. "Shizuru?"

"Hai Natsuki?" Shizuru lies down and turns to her blushing girlfriend, looking very pleased.

"I like... I like your love the most."

Natsuki turns and leaves the room to escape the embarrassed situation before realising she forgot her laptop and sneaks back inside to find it.

"Under the sweater," Shizuru tells her softly, cheeks bright red and teeth nervously chewing on full lips.

"Thanks," Natsuki murmurs, not feeling as embarrassed since her words got such an unexpected result. Shizuru was looking incredibly shy and Natsuki didn't feel stupid anymore. "Uh... sl-sleep well."

The thunder was clapping, the rain was pouring, dogs were pissing off neighbours with their unruly barks, and a kid was crying on the street.

Shizuru loved the world, because in the world Natsuki was hers.


End file.
